otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Totenkopfs
The Prince = | |Image = totenkopf |ProfilePic = PrinceProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Flavor = "There are varying degrees of success, or failure, depending on your view." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/xJ-7wXXByVw SMT III: Nocturne - Lord of the Netherworld] |Height = 6'4" |Weight = 131 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Black |Month = December |Day = 21st |Year = 1892 |CurrentAge = 105 |Birthplace = Borkum, Germany |Nationality = German / American |Role = Primary Antagonist |Species = Half-Fae |PowerSource = + |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Magic + Mastery |Power Effect 1 = The Prince can use -twisted to conjure massive amounts of or even , of which he has direct telekinetic control over. He can also use this magic to consume open flame and turn them into powerful explosions of raw kinetic force. Being near a source of open flame or heat dramatically strengthens all of his power, with greater amplification as the temperature increases in intensity. He can also transfer this power to another object or person of his choosing, bolstering their abilities with . He is also capable of casting a protective that makes an individual or object completely immune to most forms of . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery + Conjuration |Elements 2 = |Power Effect 2 = The Prince held within him the of individuals that failed to uphold their contracts. Each he added to his collection granted him greater power, and he could use his store of to infuse the other elements he was capable of conjuring, allowing for supernatural elemental fusions, such as and . |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = |PowerType 3 = Curse |Power Effect 3 = The Prince can a to his will, binding it to him for decades at a time. While by this effect, if an individual is under the effects of its normal duration will be extended until is removed. He used this power to force his enemies into his servitude. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Summoning |Elements 4 = + |Power Effect 4 = The Prince is capable of exerting his great mastery over the denizens of to summon multiple that can be up to 30 feet in length.}} |Notes Content = *Known as "The Prince of Riverside". *Speaks in a very deep voice, and in strange and deliberate ways, pronouncing each syllable almost awkwardly. *Is quick to anger when offended, though he's not usually violent. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". He has never been beaten. *His bodyguard was an assassin that was sent to kill him. The assassin used and the Prince him, forcing the very person who was sent to kill him to instead protect him for decades. *The Prince was born on the day with the longest night of the year. that are born on this year usually turn out to be callous and cold. *His mastery over demons was evident in the fact that the he could summon were more powerful that the ones that could be summoned by the -aligned demon under control, and in the fact that he was capable of summoning multiples of them. *Was run over and killed by Yuri in Set Fire to the Rain? * ---- *Face claim: Adriano Balestra}}}} |-| Karen = | |ProfilePic = KarenProfile.png |Image = totenkopf |CharacterName = Katharina "Karen" Totenkopf |Sigil = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/YqiMX6i664o Etro Anime - Purest One] |Flavor = "It's refreshing to see young men that are both attractive and capable." |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 99 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Dark Grey |Month = February |Day = 21st |Year = 1975 |CurrentAge = 22 |Birthplace = Borkum, Germany |Nationality = German / American |Role = Reoccurring Character |Species = Half-Fae |PowerSource = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Power Effect 1 = A kind of magical that allows Karen to move objects with an invisible force. She's better at creating short bursts of force than she is at sustaining movement. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Ward + Conjuring |Power Effect 2 = Karen can conjure a and has limited telekinetic control of , being able to make them darker, or move them slightly. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Elements 3 = + |Power Effect 3 = Karen can shroud an area, or an entire contained space, in supernatural darkness. While in this darkness only she can see clearly, all other individuals, organic or otherwise, are effectively blind. Even supernatural creatures such as vampires, or humans using night vision, will be unable to see. Other senses still work fine however. Karen must concentrate in order to maintain the darkness.}} |Notes Content = *The younger sister of "Prince" Edward Totenkopf. She lived at his estate in Slaughterhouse Canyon after his death for some time. **Despite being his younger sister she doesn't look any younger than he did. *She doesn't speak in the strange way that the Prince did, though she does have a very slight accent. *She despises much of her family, Edward included, because her mother and father favor their sons over her. **She is the only known daughter in the entire family, and the only one that acts like a moderately normal person. *Plays a variation of chess known as "Courier Chess". Unlike the rest of her family she's not a very good player. *Her butler is an that swore eternal service to the Totenkopf family. She calls him "Jeeves", despite it not being his real name. *She seems to have a preference for bedding young men that have supernatural powers. She was attracted to Yuri for this reason. *She smokes a lot, both cigarettes and weed. **She's implied that the weed she smokes is enchanted so that it smells like normal cigarettes. *She uses the same skull and dual lightning bolt Sigil as her brother. It is likely their family emblem. }}}} |-| Adam † = | |ProfilePic = AdamProfile.png |Image = totenkopf |CharacterName = Adam Totenkopf |Sigil = |Theme = |Flavor = There abides in nature a possibility of the unnatural and alchemistry makes it so. |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 138 |HairColor = White |EyeColor = Black |Month = August |Day = 21st |Year = 1960 |CurrentAge = 37 |Birthplace = Borkum, Germany |Nationality = German |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Half-Fae |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Alchemy |Power Effect 1 = Adam is an accomplished chemist and alchemist. Using occultic practices and a set number of materials, he could transmute one material into another, perform strange feats of paranormal science, and glean the true nature of objects. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Ward |Power Effect 2 = Adam, while not , was pure of body. This made him immune to illness and disease.}} |Notes Content = *Older brother to Karen, and younger brother to "Prince" Edward. *He was sent to California because the Totenkopf family believed that Karen wasn't performing well enough on her own. His purpose was to keep a close eye on her, and also to find the reason for Edward's death. *He has the same strangely deep voice that Edward did, and speaks in the same precise manner, though his was even more noticeable. *Had very little interest in spells and magical power in general. This is because when he was a kid he had an accident when using one of his latent powers, the result of which caused his hair to turn white. *Like the other Totenkopf sons, Adam was favored well over his sister, Karen. *Like other members of his family, he played "Courier's Chess". He's a very good player, but never played against The Prince. *He was extremely judgmental of Karen during his stay with her at the Totenkoft Manor. She came to resent him quite a bit, though she eventually became closer to him than most of her other family. *Died in Amidst the Tomes when an Avarada-possessed Shane vivisected him with golden lazers. ---- *Face claim: Maxim Mitrofanov}}}} |-| Lorelei = | |Image = totenkopf |ProfilePic = LoreleiProfile.png |CharacterName = |Sigil = |Theme = |Flavor = If a dream can wake and walk among us, then so too can nightmare... |Height = 5'9" |Weight = 97 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Iridescent |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ?? |Birthplace = Borkum, Germany |Nationality = German |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = Fae |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements 1 = + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power Effect 1 = Lorelei is a Faerie, a magical being born from a world outside of physical reality. She has an incredible resistance to supernatural powers, though beings over similar strength and power to her can harm her. While in the physical world she has an innate frailty, and sufficient physical trauma will disburse her form, sending her to the nearest reality. Despite this frailty she can modify the matter of her being to become quite durable for short periods of time. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = Lorelei, being a magical creature from a non-physical world, is able to use her vast powers to re-write the laws of reality in her immediate vacinity, altering it to suit her whims, being capable of feats such as transmutating matter from one state to another, even on a molecular level, or outright breaking the laws of physics. She can use these effects to even manipulate her physical form. This ability to re-write the laws of reality extends even to other powers that bend the same laws, such as sorcery and witchcraft, and can even influence powers to a degree, however this takes much more effort and is not always effective.}} |Notes Content = *She generally resides in a world outside of the physical reality, only crossing over into the human world when something demands her personal attention, such as the death of two of her sons. *Speaks in a very thick German accent, and generally prefers to speak in German, as seen when she was speaking to Natalya. *Mother to Edward, Karen, and Adam Totenkopf. She is the eternal matriarch of the family and controls and manipulates her children to gain more political clout in the supernatural world. *She has had nearly a dozen sons over the millennia. She loves her children, but not entirely in the same way as a human mother would, loving them more like a favorite piece of property than actual living progeny. **To each of her children she grants a gift abstract of power, which has a wide range of effects beyond their immediate description, being more figurative than literal. **Adam was her favorite son, believing him to be the most noble and beautiful, she gifted him the power of . So potent was her gift to him, that it nearly killed him when he was a child, and he never used it again. Karen believes that Lorelei "babied" him the most of all her brothers. **Edward's gift was , granting him physical and figurative control over , both earthly and otherwise. He went on to use this power to open portals to hell and make pact with demons. Lorelei subsequently exiled him from Europe, never wanting to see him again. She considered the Prince her most intelligent son, but the most flawed. **Karen's gift is , granting her the ability destroy light entirely. She treated Karen with a great deal of condescension and dislike, as Lorelei never wanted another female in the family. This is magnified even further due to Karen being more similar to humans than her male children. *Lorelei is wed to a human, which is the source of their family name and emblem. The man she is wed to seems to have an unnaturally long lifespan, as he is the father of all of the Totenkopf children, despite some of them being over a hundred years old, and Karen being in her early twenties. *Lorelei has had a centuries-long rivalry with Natalya and in the past the two of them have fought several times. Eventually Lorelei gained the upper hand, and banished Natalya and her children to the Americas, forbidden them from returning. ---- *Face claim: Dita von Teese}}}} Category:Family Category:Supporting Characters